1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative member, and more particularly to a decorative member having a light device actuated by vibrations or shocks of the decorative member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical decorative members may include one or more light devices provided therein and controlled by one or more switches. The light devices may be actuated only when the switches are actuated. However, once the light devices are actuated by the switches, the light devices may not be turned off until the switches are actuated again, such that electricity may be wasted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional decorative members.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative member having a light device that may be actuated or energized by the vibrations or the shocks of the decorative member for generating a twinkling light.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a decorative member comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, a frame including a first end having a sleeve secured thereon, and including a second end, a first spring secured in the sleeve, a lid secured on the sleeve and spaced from the first spring for electrically contacting with the first spring when the first spring is vibrated, a light member including a first terminal electrically coupled to the first spring and including a second terminal electrically coupled to the frame, and at least one battery received in the second end of the frame and including a first electrode electrically coupled to the second end of the frame, and including a second electrode electrically coupled to the lid. The lid and the second electrode of the battery may be electrically coupled to the first terminal of the light member via the first spring, in order to generate a twinkling light when the first spring is intermittently contacted with the lid.
A non-conductive spacer is selectively engaged between the battery and the second end of the frame for de-energizing the light member.
A cover is further secured to the housing and includes a slot formed therein for receiving the spacer. A casing is engaged on the frame and includes a slit formed therein and aligned with the slot of the cover for receiving the spacer.
A conductive barrel is received in the sleeve and electrically coupled to the lid and spaced from the first spring for intermittently engaging with the first spring. A canopy is engaged on the light member. A second spring is engaged between the lid and the second electrode of the battery.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.